Behind these scars
by ScHiZoPhReNiA230
Summary: She just wanted to live a good life. But she had so many secrets it was hard to do so. But when she meets a certain Weasley twin she suddenly begins to change. She had become more open to talking. And maybe will be able to come clean about certain scars.
1. A brave outburst

**Behind these scars (Fred Weasley) Pt.1 A brave outburst**

"Goodness Fred why are you so excited this year?" Molly weasley asked her son who was practically throwing his family ito the fireplace to flu powder themselves to Diagon alley. "Because Fred fancies himself a girl" Replied his twin, George. "Is that right?" Their father chimed in. "No!" He yelled. "Yea yeah Okay Freddie whatever you say"

"Whats her name?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Fred just stared at her like he had no idea what she was talking about. "Her name is Rylin Night." George said while nuudging his brother. And with that the rest of them made it to Diagon alley (even with Harrys little detour).

While Molly was about to get Harrys books signed, Arthur, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and the twins were about to wait outside when they were stopped by Draco Malfoy. "I bet you loved that oi potter? Famous Harry Potter can't even go to the bookstore without making the front page" Draco sneered. "Leave him alone." Ginny stepped out in front of him. "You got yourself a girlfriend."

Suddenly Ginny felt herself being pulled behind someone. "Piss off malfoy" Ginny looked up to see a girl around Rons age with blonde and black hair standing in front of her. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me.."

"You ungrateful filthy litt-" He was cut off when his fathers cane landed on his shoulder.

"Now Draco. Play nicely.." His father dragged out his words. He took one look at Ginny and grabbed her book out of her cauldren. "Hand-me down robes and books? You must be a weasley" He smirked. Ginny looked at the girl again. She looked angry.

"I would appreciate it if you put her book back and left them alone...please..." She glared at him.

"I really don't think your mother would appreciate you helping the Weasleys."

"My mother works with Mr. Weasley. She speaks highly of him and his family. Therefore is friends with them. You must be forgetting that the Weasleys are purebloods too. They may have different customs then you and different likes then you like intrests in muggles but purebloods none the less. Whether I assosiate with them or not is none of your concern _Mr. Malfoy"_ She spat out his name with venom. He sent a glare in her direction then looked at Hermione. "This must be Granger. Dracos told me all about you and your muggle parents. Mudblood"

"Don't call her that!" The blonde snapped again. "Shes a person! No one deserves the things you do to them! They don't deserve what you say! I guarentee you I will not stand here and let you speak of them this way. My family has as much power as yours and I assure you if you keep treating innocent people like trash I will see to it that your job is taken. Now I think it is best if you leave!" She looked sternly at the two Malfoys.

"Come Draco, we're done here" Lucious said while swiftly leaving the store.

"See you at school." Draco told Harry and flicked his eyebrows up at Ron. Then sent a glare at the blonde girl. She looked down at Ginny. "That was brave. A bit too brave if you ask me. The Malfoys are not a family to be toiled with." She smiled sweetly and looked up. "Hello!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey Rylin!" The twins said together.

"So you're Shannon Nights daughter?" Mr. Weasley asked/stated.

"Yes sir. You must be Mr. Weasley. " She shook his hand. "It's very nice to meet you sir." She smiled once again. She turned to Mrs. Weasley . "You have a very lovely family ." She shook her hand too.

"That was a very kind thing to do . Standing up for our family like that. A very kind thing to go indeed. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. Nothing he said was true. And please call me Rylin."

"Well Rylin, would you like to walk to the train with us?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"I would love to!" Rylin walked over to the twins and gave them both a hug then smiled at Ginny. "Is this your first year dear?" She nodded. "Well i'm sure you will do fine!" She smiled wide and kept walking unaware of the Weasley twin who was watching her every move.


	2. Train ride

**Behind these scars (Fred Weasley) Pt. 2 Train ride!**

Ginny and Rylin walked side by side on the way to the train. "How was your first year Rylin?"

"You can call me Ry. And it was fun. Hogwarts is a fantastic school even with your brothers terrorizing everyone." She glanced at the twins. "You do know Fred likes you right? He never stops talking about you. It's quite pathetic on his part if you ask me. Yet kind of cute too." Ginny giggled as Rylin blushed. She attempted to hide it with her hair. "Is that right?" She barely even whispered. "Yep." Ginny smiled at her new friend.

Freds P.O.V

I had noticed that Ry kept looking over at me and George. I started to get the feeling that they were talking about us. "Hey Georgie, what do you say we go see what the girls are talking about?"

"Well sure Freddie, lets go!" He said while pointing forward. We walked over and I threw my arms around Rylins waist while George slung an arm around Ginnys shoulders. "Hello ladies." We said at the same time. "You guys do that a lot.." Rylin grumbled. "Do what?" Once again, at the same time. "Say things at the same time. It's weird. Almost like you're twins or something." She smirked. George gave her a stupid grin and I just laughed. "So what are we talking about over here?" I asked. "Wouldn't you like to know." Ginny replied quietly.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to walk with your arms around my waist?" Rylin growled. I shrugged.

"No why don't you tell me." I said in her ear.

"Very!" She retorted. I suddenly got an idea. Smirking to myself I asked her, "Do you want me to make things easier?" She nodded obviously thinking I was going to let go. "As you wish..." Instead of releasing her I picked her up bridal style and she shreiked then threw her arms arms around my neck. "FRED WEASLEY YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"Nahhh. I don't think I will."

"I WILL HEX YOU INTO NEXT YEAR!"

"Ohhh i'm terrified now!" I smiled at her.

"YOU SHOULD BE!"

My smile grew as she laughed. I've always loved her laugh. It sounded like an angel. "You know what? Fine." My thoughts were interupted by her voice. "I get a free ride so HA! Keep carrying me. I feel like a princess."

I chuckled. "Alright your highness."

Georges P.O.V

"Well isn't that cute." I asked my sister. "Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much."

"Why don't they just go out already?"

"Because they are both too stubborn to admit they like each other."

No ones P.O.V

Eventually Fred put Rylin down so that they could get their carts and get to platform 9 3/4. Once they made it across to the other side a smile played across Rylins face. She had to have Fred help her put the luggage on the train. She was a very short girl. She was an entire foot shorter than the twins. Once the luggage was finished they all said their goodbyes and boarded the train. Rylin sat next to George and across from Fred. He just sat and stared at her as she shifted uncomfortably.

"What are you looking at?"

"I never noticed how cool your eyes were."

This was halfway true. Rylin Night did have some peculiar eyes. They were ice blue with a splash of light green around the pupils. But Fred did notice. He stared at those eyes every chance he had. He thought everything about her was beautiful. Her bleach blonde hair with black underneath, her blue-green eyes, she had very pale skin but it always looked like it was glowing. Her slim figure just mae it all even better. In his eyes, she was the very definition of beautiful. But he could never tell her that. No. That wasn't the Fred Weasley way. He had to seem completely uninterested until she was head over heels in love with him. He was snapped back into reality when he heard someone say, " Has anyone seen Harry or Ron?" The trio looked up to see Hermione. "Now that you mention it, no, I haven't." Rylin was getting nervous. "Do you think they could have missed the train?" Her voice was shakey.

"I wouldn't be surprised." George chimed in.

"Yea, the two of them are kind of idiots." Fred agreed.

Rylin smacked the two brothers. "Ow! what was that for?" They cried at the same time.

"Shame on you two! This is your brother we are talking about! What if something happened? Doesn't that worry you at all?" She snapped at the twins.

"I'm sure they are fine." George tried to reassure the panicing girls.

Rylin groaned and leaned back into the booth. "I hope you're right." She mumbled Hermione had already left to ask other passengers if they knew anything. Rylin looked out the window and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Trouble with Draco

Rylins P.O.V

I woke up with a jolt. I glanced outside and by the looks of it we still had a few hours until we made it. "This window isn't too comfortable." I scowled at the window. "You could use me as a pillow." Fred suggested jokingly. "You know what? I think I will." I hopped up and plopped next to Fred putting my head in his lap. Smiling up at him I said "Thanks buddy!" He smiled as I giggled. "No problem pal." He looked out the window while absent mindedly stroking my hair. This made me fall asleep ten times faster.

Freds P.O.V

She looked so cute when she slept. And she kept smiling and snuggling closer which made me wonder what she was dreaming about. "So George, you excited for school?"

"You mean our gigantic playground? Yes, very. What do you want to do to the first years this time?"

"Hmmm. Good question. How about we switch their schedules around? Everyone knows how panicky first years are about their schedules. Make them all late or end up in the wrong classroom."

George put some thought into my idea.

"It's a start." He smiled. "And will you stop stroking your girlfriends hair? It's getting creepy."

"Hey! She isn't my girlfriend. And why? It's helping her sleep isn't it? She is so tired all the time. Have you noticed that? She deserves to sleep."

George had noticed. He knew as much as I did that Rylin was always extremely tired. Especially in the beggining of the year. So I continued to stroke her hair as she slept.

Rylins Dream (And her P.O.V afterwards)

My mom was on vacation from the ministry and spending time with me and dad. We were all smiling and laughing and just enloying eachothers company. There was no anger. No hatred. Nothing. Just love and happiness. Like a family should be. Then suddenly it was just me and mom. Walking through the woods that are behind our house. "So how do you and your father get along?"

"We are great! We rarely fight and we love spending time together. I mean it would be nice to have you around more, but i'm happy enough." I smiled meaning every word. I was just feeling pure joy. We laughed and talked more about moms job at the ministry and about school and life in general. I was having a great time when-

End dream

I gasped and ooked around slowly, realizing I was still in Freds lap. '_Only in dreams Rylin, only in dreams'_ I sighed. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost. About ten minutes away." George replied. I was too lazy to sit up and get out of Freds lap, so I didn't. He didn't seem to mind too much. "Have you guys thought of any pranks for the first years?"

"Well we think we are going to switch around their schedules. Make them Miss classes and go to wrong classes."

"That seems so complicated."

"What do you mean?"

"It would take forever to get a hold of ALL the first years schedules..."

"Good point. Do you have any better ideas?"

"Why not just take Harrys invisibility cloak and make them think they are haunted? It's a lot simpler. Terrorize them. It's worth a shot." I smiled innocently. Fred got really close to me. "You really are an evil little girl aren't you?" I stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled and leaned back. "I'm not little." I mumbled.

"Yes you are dear." Right as he closed his eyes the train came to a stop. "WE'RE HERE!" I yelled and jumped up excitedly. Apparently too excitedly. I turned around to see Fred doubled over groaning in pain and George laughing hysterically. I gasped and asked innoently, "Did I do that?" This made George laugh even harder. "Shut up mate! It's not funny!"

"It's hilarious!"

Fred groaned again and I snuck out of the corridor.

No ones P.O.V

Rylin grabbed her luggage and ran off the train. She was very excited to be back. But there was one thing she was not excited for at all. Draco Malfoy. Unfortunatley, Rylin was forced to socialize with this git because of the stupid "Pureblood" relations. Also, her father loved the Malfoys. he even tried to convince his wife to allow an arranged marrige for Rylin and Draco. Luckily forRylin, her mother was a strong believer in love and forbade any arranged marriges. She wanted her daughter to be able to choose who she wanted to get married to. Rylin was very grateful for this. She hoped she didn't have to see much of Malfoy this year. Of course with how her luck is, she found herself face to face with him when he, Crabbe, and Goyle placed themselves in the carrige she had sat in. Draco across from her, Goyle next to her, and Crabbe next to Draco.

"Get out."

"Not friendly."

"GET OUT MALFOY!" She yelled this time. "Well we can't do that. The carrige is moving. Which means if we jumped out, someone would get hurt. And everyone knows Rylin Night couldn't hurt a fly." He smirked obviously proud of himself. "I can make an exception." She said through clenched teeth and leaned forward threateningly. His smirk went away but he too leaned forward. "I'm not afraid of you Night." Now it was her turn to smirk.

"Oh but you should be."

"Is that a threat?"

"Oh no no no. Of course not. It's advice." She had no idea where this wave of courage came from, but she liked it. "Stay away from me Malfoy, i'm different. And trust me, you won't like the new me." Her eyes flashed with excitement. She loved this! She felt so strong. Like nothing could knock her down. Draco leaned even further, their faces only inches apart.

"I never liked the old you. And I don't know where this whole bravery thing came from, but you better back down Rylin Night. Learn your place." Rylin absolutely LOATHED when people told her to 'Learn her place'. Her cheeks flushed red as anger built up inside her.

"I know my place! I believe it is you who needs to learn his! Like I said before, my family is just as powerful as yours DO NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE YOU ARE SUPERIOR I AM **NOT **BELOW YOU!" The poor girl had lost it. She had finally snapped. Tears of anger threatened to fall but she wouldn't let them. She refused to let Draco know he had gotten to her.

"Don't be stupid Night. Everyone knows that the Malfoys are a much more respected family. Your mother already practically turned your family into blood traitors. Becoming friends with muggles and mudbloods. Even the Weasleys. It's disgusting!" Rylin slapped Draco across the face hard.

"Do. Not. EVER. Speak about my mother that way!" She grabbed her things and jumped out of the now stopped carrige and made her way to the school. Wiping away the tears that had managed to slide down her cheeks, she frantically searched for any signs of the twins. Finally spotting the abnormally tall brothers, she ran to them and told them about the fight with Draco. The angry blonde raged until she finally felt better and took her seat in between the two red heads as supper was about to begin in the Great Hall. Finally, she was home.


End file.
